One hell of a day or longer
by Yonaka Yuki
Summary: A girl wakes up to find Aubrey in her house, what the hell does he want?
1. Great

Yuki: Hi ya, this fanfic is a result of when I get bored at school, hope you enjoy RR please. There is more then what I am posting tonight, but since I didn't have the time to type it all up, I figured I would break it down so that there was a prologue.  
  
I don't own Demon in My View or any other Amelia Atwater-Rhodes's books or characters. But I do own Yuki (hint the penname and nick name) and the plot.  
  
Prologue: Believe it or not  
  
"You don't know where she is?" I had to keep from laughing as I stared at the vampire in front of me.  
  
"This isn't funny human," he knew what I was thinking. I mean I was easy enough for a vampire to read, I mean if you're human forget it you have no chance of figuring me out, so anyways back to what was going on.  
  
Here I was standing in front of this vampire that had been following me around for most of the day, you'll find out later why. Don't believe me that there was a vampire following me around? Well I wouldn't believe either if someone told me that Amelia Atwater-Rhodes's vampire Aubrey was following them around.  
  
Something told me that I was in for one weird day or perhaps more.  
  
My name is Yuki, I'm a senior at my high school the last place that I would expect to find a vampire in, but then again I found Aubrey at home. I've read AAR's books over and over again and wrote fanfics on them, not once did I expect to wake up to find one of her characters.

Yuki: there is the start please RR


	2. Chapter one: My day

Yuki: here's chapter two, I must warn you this is quite humorous so please no flames, it probably will get a little serious, but the beginning is funny. R&R please!  
  
I do not own DIMV but I do own Yuki, the books Nighttime's Dreamer and Different (which are books I am trying to complete!) along with all the ideas that come from ND and the plot.  
  
Chapter One: My day  
  
It was a typical morning, I was about to hit my snooze button for the third time when I noticed that there was someone standing in front of my clock; not just someone one, Aubrey. Any other time I would have screamed, but I was too surprised that Aubrey was in my room.  
  
I was sure it was him, he looked just like I imagined. I had drawn an Anime version of him and he was standing in front of it and they matched up, odd huh? Well back to my story.  
  
"Um" that was all I could say was um.  
  
"Morning," he stared at me his black unreadable eyes boring into me.  
  
I stood up and started to the door thinking _'this, is just a dream, that's it.'  
_  
I stopped suddenly when I heard his voice answer back in my head, _'I assure you human this is no dream'  
_  
I said nothing, I just slipped out of the room, not in a panic, just normal and extremely quiet. He followed me out. That made me freak out slightly. I tried to get ready for school as normal but having a vampire stalk me around my house made it hard.  
  
"Look Aubrey," He looked kind of shocked that I knew his name, "You can talk to me after I get dressed, now get out!" I ushered him out of the bathroom, which is where we ended up. He walked out I did what I needed to do and came out. I was dressed to met the dress code, a button-up blouse and a pair of black slacks.  
  
"Now why are you here?" I was tying my shoe.  
  
He said nothing and walked up to me when I stood. I glared at him, "What the hell?" I started to back up slightly and all I heard from him was _'relax'_ and I freaked, "No way are you going to make a meal out of me!" I tried to push him away.  
  
Aubrey glared at me, "Don't glare at me, I'm not food, well not free food." I glared back growling slightly.  
  
"Fine" he leaned against the wall and I ran past him.  
  
"I have to get to school."  
  
I was glad that I was the only one in the car on the drive, but when I got to school I was getting irritated why had he stuck around so long? I went to grab my saddle bag from the seat next to me absentmindedly, but I noticed it was opened, "what the?" I looked at it and noticed there was, well a vampire digging through it.  
  
"What are you doing!" at the moment I felt that my head should have been doing on of the anime pulsing vain things. "haven't you heard of privacy?!"  
  
He just stared at a book that he picked up from my bag, "Who's Dark Rose?" He held the book up to me.  
  
"Give me that!" I snatched it from him.  
  
"Well who is she?" He glared at me somewhat.  
  
"She's an Author," I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag from his lap while getting out of the car.  
  
He got out on his side, "I know that human, but WHO is she, what is her real name?"  
  
I started to walk to the school, "why are you asking me?"  
  
"Something tells me you know, so spill." He followed me.  
  
"Are you going to follow me around all day?" I was avoiding his question, I read Demon in my view last time Aubrey went out to find an author it was to kill them, there was no way I was going to tell him who Dark Rose was, besides if he was out to kill her there was no reason to since she doesn't write about vampires.  
  
"Yeah, I like annoy humans." He snatched the book from me, "Now who is this girl?"  
  
"Well if you are going to follow me around, veil their minds," she motioned to the people that were around, "Or convince them that you're a shadow." I once again tried to avoid the question.  
  
"Fine," he shrugged and started reading my copy of Nighttime's Dreamer, I rolled my eyes and started to my locker he wanted something but what was it?  
  
"Hey Tiffany," I waved as I made my way to my locker with Aubrey close behind.  
  
"Um hey Yuki," Tiffany saw Aubrey, "Who's that?" She pointed to the vampire that was following me. The fact that she didn't know who he was, was odd to me since she too had read the books.  
  
"Tiffany this is A," I felt a hand slide over my mouth and a glared over at Aubrey who was still reading.  
  
"I'm Alex Remington," He looked up momentarily then back down to read.  
  
"An Alex huh?" Tiffany laughed, "Are you two dating?" Tiffany gave me a weird look as I was poking Aubrey saying "Give it back."  
  
The question stunned the two of us, Aubrey glared at her, "Dating? No, I have a girl friend, I'm just shadowing Yuki." He then continued to read.  
  
"Yeah, his girlfriend's name is Jessica," I smirked slightly and opened my locker; it still surprised me that Tiffany had not figured it out.  
  
She nodded, "I see, I'll catch you later in art." She started walking off.  
  
Aubrey stopped her, "Do you know what Dark Rose's real name is?"  
  
Tiffany looked passed Aubrey at me and I shook my head slowly, and she did the same, "Nope, she's a good writer though." She walked off.  
  
"I know you know who she is Yuki so spit it out." He was still reading.  
  
I shook my head, "come one, we're going to be late."  
  
Classes went, well kind of like how classes normally go for me, except all the girls sat there and stared at Aubrey. I kind of think he like the attention, oh well back to the story.  
  
Our activity period came, which is a break between third and fourth period, and I went outside alone, except for the vampire that was following me around reading.  
  
Tiffany came up a few minutes into the break, "So spill who is this guy?"  
  
I sighed, "Do you not recognize him?"  
  
"No," she glared at me, "If he is one of your friends I never meet how can I?"  
  
"It's Aubrey!" I tried to keep my voice down so that Aubrey wouldn't hear.  
  
"What do you mean?" she thought for a moment and then went, "Oh, from Demon in my view?"  
  
I nodded and she laughed, "Yuki, those are books, besides he doesn't look anything like Aubrey." She walked off.  
  
I sighed, "Ok what ever." I looked at him he was stilling reading, and carefully as if looking for a clue as of what Dark Rose's real name was.  
  
"Look Aub, I mean Alex, I know who Dark Rose is. Dark Rose is me." I sighed slightly.  
  
He looked at me over the book, "You?"  
  
"Yeah me," I glared at him, "Now why did you want to know?"  
  
"I need to find Jessica." He closed the book but kept his finger in the spot he stopped at.  
  
"You don't know where she is?" I had to keep from laughing as I stared at the vampire in front of me.  
  
"This isn't funny human," he knew what I was thinking. I mean I was easy enough for a vampire to read, I mean if you're human forget it you have no chance of figuring me out, so anyways back to what was going on.  
  
So that's how we got here, funny huh? Anyways it gets better.  
  
"Why do you think Dark Rose can help you?" I glanced at the book remembering I wasn't really the same person in school as I was when I was at home sitting in front of my computer writing.  
  
"You hinted to a night club called Holy Darkness,"  
  
I cut him off "That is a book! Holy Darkness isn't real there is nothing in there that I wrote that can help you find her. Besides, she's your fledgling should you be able to find her?" I growled slightly, people always asked me if the things in Nighttime's Dreamer was real and it bugged me.  
  
"Then come with me to find her." Aubrey went back to reading.  
  
"What do you mean?" I raised an eye brow.  
  
"I mean come with me, enter my world. Jessica would be happy to meet you, I think, and besides this is all that is here for you." He motioned around the court yard.  
  
I looked around and noticed there wasn't really anything for me, there weren't even any of my few friends around, and since I read AAR's books I had always wanted to join her world. "Let me think about it," I was seriously thinking about it, I mean, if it seemed like you were all alone, wouldn't you want to go too?  
  
"Alright," He went back to reading.  
  
My day soon came to an end, or at least school did. I drove Aubrey back to my house, my mother wasn't home she rarely was. So I started to find something I could cook for my own dinner. I stood there with the fridge open, "So Aubrey, do you have any idea where Jessica might be?" I pulled out something that had gone bad and threw it into the trash.  
  
"No idea, I'm hoping Fala didn't get to her." Aubrey finally put the book down, "Is there any of you other books around here?" He asked looking up, setting my book on the counter.  
  
"Um, yeah Different is on my computer desk," I had found some mash potatoes that I was going to fry up and now I was digging for a frying pan.  
  
"Where's the computer?" Aubrey leaned above me.  
  
I thought he had already left so he scared me and I shot up and accidentally hit him with the frying pan that I had in my grasp.  
  
"Sorry." I had to hold from laughing, I can believe that I hit him, and that he let it hit him.  
  
"Sure you are." He glared slightly, "by the way have you made you decision?"  
  
I nodded, "I'll come," I put the pan down, and looked at him. His skin was pale I could tell that he was hungry, "Go find a place to feed, I'll probably be ready by the time your back."  
  
And in AAR's words, the world shifted and he was gone.  
  
Yuki: alright there is chapter two! R&R please! 


	3. Chapter Two: On our way

Yuki: sorry for the long time no update, I had to catch a muse, and I finally did!

I do not own DIMV but I do own Yuki and other orginal characters.

Chapter Three

I gather my stuff including weapons, two butterfly knifes, one Katana, one short sword, two flip knifes and a sock dagger, I knew one day my blade collection would come in handy. I also had a small bag packed with clothes and the bare necessities for a trip. I was messing around with my Katana when Aubrey appeared.

"I see your ready," He motioned to my things, I nodded and sheathed the sword, "Just one more thing." I walked into my back room, Aubrey followed.

I grabbed a few discs and my laptop bag that, you guessed it, held a laptop computer in it.

"Oh no, that thing is not going with us!" He shook his head.

"Aubrey, what do you have to worry about? It's not like I have anything published about your kind." I smiled slightly.

"No."

"If I can't it with me, then I'm not going and you will never find Jessica, besides all the original things I wrote are on these disks, the maps I drew of the towns, the time lines, everything." I waved the disks in front of him.

"Fine." He stated and started out to the car. I hid what weapons I could and strapped the Katana on my back and the short sword on my waist. In the end though I put the katana in the trunk with my bags but kept the short one near by.

I climbed into the driver's seat first, "Where to Aubrey? Where do we start looking for your lost fledgling?"

He glared at me once more, "I was hoping we could start in New Mayhem."

"That's a couple days drive from here, but sure." I nodded and sighed this was going to be a long trip.

"Of course there are a couple places that I would like to stop by while we are on our way, including Holy Darkness." He held up a hand before I could respond, "It does exist and how the hell you knew about it I'm not sure."

"Alright, smart ass, where is Holy Darkness then?" I turned on to the main street.

He waited until we had driven about four hours, "Exit on the next one." He stared out at the road. I took the exit. It wasn't possible for Holy Darkness to exist was it? If it was how did I get all the information for it?

Aubrey gave me direction until we came up to a club that seemed to be hidden in the shadows, I recognized it right away, "Aubrey, how is this possible?" I parked and jumped out of the car. Aubrey followed.

"We don't know how you were able to write about this place, as far as we knew it was some what like New Mayhem, almost invisible to humans." He started to usher me forward, "Come, meet your characters."

"You're kidding right? No one is in there named Shadow that works, no one named Angel that owns the place…right?" I was almost in panic now, this was not a good thing. I thought back to what was suppose to happen to Jessica in Demon in my View, "Um. Aubrey, they aren't going to like try to kill me are they?"

He laughed, "So you have learned from other's mistakes."

"Aubrey! This is not something to laugh about! I would really like to get a few more things accomplished in my life before I am torn apart by people that were suppose to be figments of my imagination!" I glared at him.

"Just go in and stop complaining." He pushed me in, it was just like I had well created it I guess. A square bar in the middle like in cheers, there were three floors, the top two like balconies.

"Any lucky Aubrey?" A woman called from the bar, she was dressed in leather pants and her white hair reached her midback, this was Angel one of the nicest, yet darkest people in my books.

"No Angel no luck on finding Jessica, but I did find someone else." He motioned to me, "Meet Dark Rose."

"You're kidding right?" she raised and eye, "she can't be more than seventeen."

I smiled, "Hello Angel, so nice to meet you some where other than my mind."

She smiled back at me, phew looks like I was on her good side. "Welcome to HD Dark,"

"Call me Yuki." I glanced towards Aubrey, "If this is real what else is?"

"More than you know, trust me." He glanced at Angel who looked worried.

Yuki: short I know, but at least I updated!


	4. Uh oh

Yuki: Here is chapter four, as we all know business comes first.

**Madam Jinx- **I'm glad that you find this funny, that was my intention, I don't know if I mentioned this earlier, but I started this in Spanish class trying to come up with some way to relieve the tension in that class. I will admit that Aubrey is a little ooc, but honestly I do know what he would actually act like if Jessica just disappeared. Comic relief is a good thing. Thanks for the review and keep reading.

**Midnight-Pixie**- Thanks for the review. I would love to meet my characters from the books I've been writing, it would be fun and very interesting, it would probably give me more of a chance to learn about them. I have a list of questions that, since my characters aren't real, I have to answer myself. As for what happened to Jessica…you'll find out.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Demon in my View, but I do own Yuki and the plot and the original stories that are mentioned in here.

I was speeding, and I mean speeding, down one of the interstates that Aubrey made me take, "Please tell me you're kidding, please tell me that Hota do not exist." Hota was a group out of Nighttime's Dreamer that basically collected supernatural creatures, and guess who fell under that category…Jessica.

"We already told you that they exist. Jessica might have been taken by them either that or Fala got her." Angel leaned on my seat as I drove, "You do realize that you're going ninety right?" I nodded slightly.

"If one of you drive I can work on the computer to get to my maps to find out where I placed the Hota's main area." I sighed, I didn't want to drive anymore, actually I wanted to look through my writing to find out what else we might be up against.

"I'll drive." Angel laughed, "It would be safer anyways."

I laughed slightly and pulled over, I noticed Aubrey was unusually silent, "Perk up Aubrey, we'll find her, besides Hota isn't too interested in vampires, mostly telepathies."

Angel looked at me seriously when I stepped out of the car, "Jessica had all the memories of her mother remember? That's how she was able to write about those events."

I sighed, "Damn, that doesn't quite sound like telepath but does sound like something they are interested in."

"Exactly, which also means they could be after you, if they know who you are, Yuki." Aubrey glanced at me.

I got in the front seat and pulled my laptop on my lap, and placed a yellow CD in the disc drive. "Keep going to where ever we're going, and I'll let you know when I've found the location." And I was gone into my own little world of writing.

A few hours later I looked up, "Next exit and then take the road Clarance, and keep going for about five miles." My voice held the dread that I was trying to hide.

"You thought of something." Aubrey sat up, "What did you think of?"

"I didn't quite think of anything, I found something..." I left it at that, and went back to my computer.

Yuki: Short again, but that is where I want to leave it. R+R, it's getting a little more serious, but hey that's okay…right?


	5. a wild goose chase

Yuki: Alright, I've been having comp problems again, as most of you know, but I will try to up date as much as possible.

**dragonfledgling88**- Thank you for the review, I don't know if you meant to give it to me five times, but I got it five times. Thanks for the compliment of my character choice. Keep up the reading please.

**Madam Jinx-** I'm glad you think it was mysterious, and good, thanks for the review. Trust me I am going as fast as I possible can, if I was to go any faster I think my key board would burn up.

**MIDNIGHT PIXIE- **I'm glad you like it, and it is getting slightly intense, my finals went well thanks for asking, I actually graduate tomorrow. YAY and don't worry hopefully I will be able to write just as much while I'm in college.

**Author note:** If you haven't noticed between each chapter a little bit happens with out me typing it up, like between chapter three and four Aubrey told Yuki what else exist, I'm trying to spare you a little bit of the boring dialoged.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Demon in my view or the characters, but I do own Yuki and the original ideas that come from my book Nighttime's Dreamer.

Chapter Five:

"They do what!" Aubrey screamed at me.

I swallowed, "Torture, but hopefully they won't do it on vampires." I had this feeling that Aubrey would eat me now.

"Why didn't you think of this before?" He was upset, I couldn't blame him.

"Because it doesn't actually happen in the book, in the book he puts Alex, the girl in the book, through a ritual that helps them get into her dreams, the only line that mentions torture is _as for the other poor creatures, Arkyn was fond of torture and would rely on it to get any information that he believed they had._" I read it right off the screen, not looking at Aubrey.

"If anything happens to Jessica and it is in any way related to your lack of information, you will pay for it, understand?" His voice was harsh.

"I'm not scared of you Aubrey, there is nothing you can do to scare me right now." I gave him a cold looked.

"How about change you?" he grinned, I was slightly taken back by the threat, but honestly I didn't care too much.

I went back to the screen with out answering, "Take a left on Circle Dr." Angel did as I told her too, we were all quite save for my direction.

When we pulled up to the fortress, Aubrey growled, "She's no here."

"How do you know?" I asked looking up from my computer.

"I can't sense her here." He growled, "And according to what I read in your book, this fortress is just a normal building made out of concrete right?" I nodded, "Then it can't block me from sensing her, so she's not in there."

"Well in Nighttime's Dreamer, that is the only group that deals with supernatural things." I sighed, "But in Different, there's a group of hunters and witches."

"Back in the car everyone!" Angel shouted, "Back to the road trip!"

, there's a group of hunters and witches."

"Back in the car everyone!" Angel shouted, "Back to the road trip!"

Yuki: I know it's short. Sorry!


End file.
